


Café (o cuando pienso en ti)

by Rattation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accountant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Clumsy Petra, Dentist Hange, Dentist Petra, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Levi un poco OoC, Out of Character, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Petra, Petra es adorable en este fic, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aunque un poco torpe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattation/pseuds/Rattation
Summary: Petra es una dentista de gustos bastante sencillos, adora el café, lo que la lleva a toparse con la tienda de té de Levi que abrió recientemente cerca de su trabajo. 3 capítulos cortos para alegrar el día ;)
Relationships: Levi & Petra Ral
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Petra

**Author's Note:**

> Para Raquəl Guevərə, espero que te guste!!
> 
> Con este fic participo en el evento "Amigo invisible" de FB organizado por Hessefan. Gracias por brindarnos un espacio para crear ;)
> 
> Me inspiré para hacer esta historia, el romance no suele ser mi fuerte pero espero le den una oportunidad a este cuento lleno de clichés y cosas cursis que en muchos momentos me hizo sonreír mientras escribía.

Sabía que ese día iba a ser complicado. Petra alzó la mano y con violencia apretó el botón de alarma para apagarla, quiso tirar el celular, pero de ahí se acordó que le había costado 50 dólares y mejor se contuvo, lo puso en el buro de al lado de su cama.

Se levantó con pereza, aunque sabía que ese día tenia ya 10 citas agendadas. Diciembre estaba a 13 días de comenzar y todos querían tener dientes perfectos para las fiestas navideñas, y ella, siendo dentista sabia sacar provecho de esta situación. Tenia por lo menos 40 citas esa semana, pero cuando hiciera cuentas al finalizar, se iba a alegrar a pesar del cansancio.

Y así, con la flojera más grande del mundo, se bañó, se vistió y aunque casi se le olvida ponerse calzones, se maquilló y salió de casa. Para colmo se le hizo tarde y no pudo tomar su religioso café de las mañanas… ¡maldito día!

Como era de esperarse, el autobús la dejó y la pobre corrió para alcanzarlo, pero el chofer o 1) no la vio o 2) se hizo el occiso porque no se detuvo. Tuvo que tomar un taxi que le cobró el tripe y el día apenas comenzaba, eran escasas 8:30 de la mañana. Se bajó 3 cuadras antes de llegar al consultorio porque el tráfico estaba a tope esa mañana. Caminó susurrando groserías y maldiciones y ¡ay! ¡Cómo le hizo falta su café!

Fue entonces cuando encontró esa nueva tienda de té/cafetería (sí, así decía el anuncio), estaba a media cuadra del consultorio y se veía bastante bien. Adentro se vislumbraban 4 mesitas con sillas, una barra y detrás de esta una cantidad incontable de contenedores de vidrio con sabe Dios que cosas, además había una mampara con los productos que se vendían y los precios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y arriesgando llegar todavía mas tarde, entro a la tienda. Una campanita le dio la bienvenida “¡qué cliché!” pensó. Caminó a la barra y fue recibida por un hombre que salió de la nada.

— Buenos días, dígame —

—Ah…buenos días — ok, ese hombre era bastante ¿raro? Adulto, edad incalculable (y eso que Petra era buenísima para saber la edad de la gente), corte de hongo, cabello negro, rapado de los lados…ojos muy bonitos, penetrantes de un azul muy peculiar y claramente vio cómo se abrían un poco más esperando a que ella dijera algo, se había quedado pasmada viéndolo y se quería dar el facepalm más grande la historia —quisiera un café negro — dijo recomponiéndose lo más que pudo ¡qué vergüenza! Genial Petra, tu día va perfectamente, te estás luciendo.

—Claro, tenemos 3 tamaños como puede ver — dijo señalando la mampara con la información

—Mediano, por fav… ¡NO, espere, grande por favor! —dijo casi gritando. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba hoy? No le quedó más opción que reír un poco nerviosa. El hombre se limitó a sonreír mínimamente y se puso a preparar su orden.

—Y un muffin por favor, el de…moras —

El hombre solo asintió.

En 3 minutos ya tenía su café grande en mano y una bolsita de papel con el muffin de moras. Se despidió del hombre con un gracias y una sonrisa, por su parte él le entregó una tarjeta de la tienda con el nombre “Chousa Heidan tienda de té”, las redes sociales y un número telefónico.

—Vuelva pronto — fue lo que le dijo cuando se la extendió

—Claro— se quedaron viendo un momento. En verdad ese chico tenía unos ojos hermosos.

Sin decir mas salió de la cafetería y prácticamente corrió al consultorio ¡qué se le hacía tarde joder! Entró casi sin aliento, definitivamente necesitaba empezar a hacer ejercicio porque si correr media cuadra la dejaba así de agotada pues algo andaba mal.

—Buenos días Petra…ay, pero qué te pasó —

—¿Qué que me pasó? Pues nada ¿por qué preguntas Historia? — casi susurró la ultima parte, había perdido el aliento por completo.

Historia era la recepcionista del consultorio, era estudiante de odontología los fines de semana, siempre amable y de buen humor. Petra y sus compañeras sabían que en el futuro sería una excelente dentista.

—Te ves un poco mal—dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello

—Se me hizo un poco tarde y tuve que pasar apresuradamente por un café, por cierto ¿has visto la tienda de té que abrieron aquí cerca?—

Historia abrió la boca, pero no pudo ni hablar porque Hanji, una colega y amiga que trabajaba en el consultorio salió de quien sabe donde y con su característica voz casi gritó en los oídos de la pobre Hisu.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¿Te refieres a la cafetería de mi amigo Levi? — dijo y alzó las cejas como bromeando, pero siendo Hanji entonces…

—Es guapísimo ¿verdad? Es mi amigo desde hace muchos muchos años, lo conozco de toda la vida. ¿Qué tal te cayó? — levantó una mano como si Petra fuera a interrumpirla —Y no te espantes porque le veas cara de amargado, en serio es una excelente persona y lo más importante de todo: soltero—

—Bueno, en realidad no hablamos mucho pero sí, parece muy agradable y el café que preparó esta delicioso, de hecho, creo que el mejor que he probado en un buen tiempo— contestó Petra dándole un sorbo a su enorme vaso.

—¡Por supuesto! Cuando éramos jóvenes, Levi obtuvo una beca de estudios en Estados Unidos y trabajó de barista en un Starbucks, entonces aprendió todos los trucos y etc. etc. Pero dime si no es una lindura ¿eeeeh? —

—Pues no es feo, para nada—Petra volteó a ver a Hisu con la clara intención de que interviniera en su ayuda porque Hanji era un tanto intensa, por decirlo de alguna manera y bombardear a sus compañeras con preguntas de ese tipo no era algo extraño. Hanji siempre había sido un poco exótica, era una maravillosa dentista que se especializaba en endodoncias (algo que Petra siempre había odiado) y a pesar de ser un poco mayor que las demás, era de hecho la mas jovial y animada de las compañeras. Petra se preguntó si ese amigo (¿Levi dijo que se llamaba?) sería igual que Hanji.

El día pasó sin muchas eventualidades, salvo que el niño de la señora Fitz quiso morderla, logró evitarlo así que no pasó del susto y de unas cachetadas que se llevó el pobre niño de parte de su madre por atentar contra la mano de la doctora.

Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio y las ocupaciones, no pudo sacar de su mente los ojos del chico de la tienda de té. Incluso cuando salió del trabajo esa noche y pasó caminando afuera de la cafetería, lo vio limpiando la barra ya con el cartel de “cerrado en la puerta”. Siendo invierno uno esperaría ver a la gente cubierta hasta las narices, pero Levi (ahora sí se había aprendido el nombre) llevaba puesta solo una camiseta que enmarcaba unos brazos bastante gruesos. Levi volteó hacia la calle e instintivamente Petra salió corriendo hacia la esquina. ¿En serio se había quedado parada como zombi afuera de la cafetería? De seguro parecería una acosadora yandere o peor, ay que día… Sin embargo, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Hanji tenía razón, su amigo era bastante guapo.

Habían pasado 15 días desde el primer café que le preparó y cada día, por la mañana antes de llegar al consultorio y por la noche después de salir, Petra pasaba a la tienda de té. Por las mañanas por un café bien cargado y por las noches por un té negro, que por cierto Levi le había comentado que era su especialidad. En verdad le quedaba increíble y, aunque Petra no era ninguna experta en sabores, yerbas o té, le parecía el mas rico del mundo. Y ya siendo honestos, ella sabía perfectamente la razón. Levi era…diferente, en muchos aspectos distaba enormemente de su hombre ideal, pero algo en él le atraía sobremanera.

En estos 15 días había entablado algunas pequeñas conversaciones, la mayoría escuetas, pero que le hacían pensar en él incluso cuando trabajaba. Hanji le insistía en que debía invitarlo a salir, pero ¿no se vería eso mal? Porque ella nunca había invitado a salir a un chico, aunque era pleno 2019 y esos estereotipos de hombre invita a mujer estaban casi en desuso.

Casi le hacía caso a su amiga, pero la detenía el hecho de que Levi era demasiado serio y reservado y entonces ¿qué pasaba si le rechazaba la invitación? O sea, Petra no quería ser rechazada y aunque había notado que siempre era extra-amable con ella, tal vez fuera simplemente porque era una cliente segura y además trabajaba con Hanji. También estaba latente la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana.

—Buenos días, Levi— le dijo y sonrió cuando entró a la tienda

—Buenos días Petra, ¿quieres lo de siempre? —

—Por supuesto, Este clima helado amerita que me tome no uno sino dos o tres cafés enormes y calientes, de esos que haces y te quedan exquisitos— se reprendió a sí misma por decir tales sandeces y parecer casi que una adolescente enamorada cuando esta frente a su crush, aunque la parte del crush era cierta pero la de la adolescente ¡jamás!

Levi le sonrió.

—Te ves muy contenta hoy, aunque siempre eres muy risueña— se puso la mano en la barbilla como recordando el comportamiento de Petra los últimos días.

—Gracias, creo. En realidad, tengo un carácter bastante volátil pero muchas personas me han dicho que siempre me veo feliz y a algunos incluso les molesta— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hay gente a la que le molesta eso? No lo creo—

—Es en serio— se encogió los hombros como derrotada— de hecho, mi último novio me dejó porque creía que por sonreír y ser amable, le coqueteaba a medio mundo—

—Un tipo celoso me imagino—

Levi hizo una pausa para servir el café de Petra en su termo.

—Te sorprenderías— continuó — si te sirve de consuelo, a mi me han dejado por algo similar, pero a la vez todo lo contrario— dijo al entregarle su café

Petra rio bastante fuerte, Levi soltó una risita entre dientes.

—No entendí eso— le dijo entre risas recibiendo su café y calmándose un poco, no quería tener ningún accidente, menos enfrente de Levi.

—Me refiero a que me han dejado porque soy y cito “muy frio y desinteresado”— dijo esto último con voz fingida y haciendo el ademán de comillas con los dedos.

—Entiendo, odio a esa gente—

—Por eso no hay nada como la soltería— dijo esto mientras sacaba el muffin que Petra pedía cada día y se lo entregó.

Petra tardó en reaccionar un poco, no supo que decir así que asintió como una tonta, se despidió y se fue al consultorio. Vaya metida de pata, ahora sabía que a su crush le gustaba estar soltero. ¿No se supone que la idea era invitarlo a salir? Mientras el día avanzaba vio sus planes de invitarlo a salir por la ventana y caer al vació de la nada forever.

Esa noche salió mas temprano de trabajar porque solo tuvo 6 citas, no pasó por la cafetería, es más, tomo el camino mas largo y dio mas vuelta únicamente para no toparse con Levi.

¿Cómo es que alguien se pone su propio pie y tropieza? Pues así, se contestaba Petra en su cabeza, justo como ella lo hizo. Sus planes ahora eran comer ese helado de chocolate que tenía en el congelador (super cliché) y tal ves tomar coca cola no light y morir en la miseria que sabía era su vida amorosa, ¡puaj!

Al otro día era sábado y por suerte no tenía que trabajar, se había dormido a las 3 de la mañana viendo el documental de “Black Fish” y maldiciendo a todo aquel que se había atrevido a recomendarlo porque lloró como por media hora y al final había estado investigando los secretos de Sea World y como detener sus malos tratos a las ballenas, todo sin éxito, entonces su frustración subió a niveles insospechados y básicamente había sido una noche horrible.


	2. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV de Levi

Levi estaba preocupado, Petra no había pasado a la tienda en varios días y empezaba a pensar que él había dicho o hecho algo mal. Había dudado en preguntarle a Hanji porque siendo como era de seguro sacaría conclusiones apresuradas y para colmo tenía como dos años intentando que tuviera novia, a lo que se Levi se había negado rotundamente. Sin embargo, al final lo hizo y la cuestionó después de una semana. Para su sorpresa, Hanji no le había dicho casi nada cuando le preguntó por ella, solo que tenía que descubrirlo por él mismo mientras le ponía una cara de desaprobación que no entendió y lo había dejado pensando cosas peores que al principio. Incluso ya tenía un discurso preparado para su amiga cuando le diera el sermón de “deberías tener novia”, le diría que aceptaba que Petra era una chica linda pero no sabía si estaba listo para algo más que una amistad que, él creía, se estaba formando entre ellos dos. Pero el sermón no llegó y al paso de los días, Levi reconsideró las opciones que tenía para saber qué había sucedido con Petra.

Después de 9 días, un martes en particular, la tienda había estado poco concurrida desde la mañana. Eran las 7 y el último cliente se había ido hacia poco mas de 15 minutos. Levi se debatió consigo mismo, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era su determinación, así que tomo sus llaves, volteó el cartel de la entrada a “cerrado” y con un tintineo de la campana, salió en dirección al consultorio en donde trabajaba Petra.

Cuando llegó, convenientemente Petra estaba saliendo de ahí, se cerraba su abrigo porque hacía mucho frío y eso que apenas era 15 de diciembre. Se miraron un momento en silencio. Para Levi parecieron horas porque antes de llegar ya tenía toda una historia en su cabeza: iba a preguntar por ella y ojalá no lo viera Hanji, rogó a todos los dioses que Hanji no lo viera ahí., pero la suerte lo acompañó porque estaba frente a Petra, en silencio, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? Tenía que decir algo y pronto.

—Petra, eh…— las palabras no eran su fuerte y se quedó mudo porque ¿cómo le dices a alguien que casi no conoces? "Oye, estaba preocupado por ti porque siempre pasas a verme y ahora no sé que hice porque ya no te he visto", todo eso sin sonar como un loco acosador.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? — Petra interrumpió sus pensamientos, por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal porque ella habló muy bajito y tenía media cara escondida en el abrigo, pero la mirada que le envió lo hizo reaccionar. Sonrió.

—Claro— estaba nervioso como nunca, metió las manos a sus bolsillos —¿nos vamos? —

Levi tuvo que aceptar que cenar acompañado de Petra fue muy agradable. Su compañía era por de mas entretenida, estuvieron horas platicando, entre anécdotas y cosas de la vida diaria. Al estar sentados frente a frente Levi pudo admirar su belleza sin miramientos, observó atentamente el color de su piel, sus ojos miel, su cabello castaño rojizo y la sonrisa más dulce que hubiera visto en su vida. Incluso él se dio cuenta de que, durante la velada, sonrió más a menudo de lo que quisiera aceptar.

Esa noche al despedirse intercambiaron números y quedaron en salir de nuevo. Levi caminó hasta su departamento, disfrutando de la noche fría y el buen humor que le había dejado la salida y la cena. Al llegar a su casa entró y de momento la gravedad del asunto le cayó como balde de agua fría. Petra le gustaba. Se quedó parado como tonto en el recibidor mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas y la boca se le abría hasta casi llegar al piso.

¿Cómo diablos pasó? O mejor dicho ¿de verdad le gustaba? Porque solo se conocían desde hacía mas o menos un mes y aunque la química entre ellos era innegable y se hizo presente desde que se conocieron, no era para tanto… ¿o sí?

Se despabiló un poco y realizó su rutina nocturna lo mejor que pudo, mientras se repetía a sí mismo que dormir le haría bien para aclarar su mente. Se acostó con su antifaz para ojos bien puesto y su pijama de conejos. Sí, conejos, porque secretamente le gustaban y nadie lo sabía, bueno solo Hanji, pero esperaba que guardara el secreto hasta la muerte, pero trabaja con Petra y le podría decir, y conociendo a Hanji tal ves le diría otros secretos y Petra ya no querría salir con él. Detuvo esos pensamientos y suspiró pesadamente. Precisamente por todo este cúmulo de sentimientos enredados es que no había querido involucrarse con nadie, no después de la ultima vez que le rompieron el corazón. O eso se decía para convencerse a sí mismo, sin embargo, sabía que la vida daba muchas vueltas y tenía muchas sorpresas guardadas. Al final el sueño lo venció y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes revisar su celular, eran la 12:40 am.

Al otro día despertó como de costumbre a las 6 en punto, se levantaba sin ninguna alarma, era como si tuviera un reloj despertador interno que le impedía dormir como un ser humano normal hasta las 9 o 10 de la mañana. Prendió la tele y puso el canal de música, hizo un poco de ejercicio, se bañó y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Entonces, mientras se metía el primer bocado de pan francés a la boca, casi se atraganta al revisar su celular y ver los mensajes que tenía en WhatsApp.

Petra 12:55 am: Hola Levi. Solo para decirte que me la pasé muy bien hoy, la cena estuvo deliciosa y la plática muy amena.

Petra 12:56 am: Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo ¿te parece si cenamos este viernes?

Petra 12:56 am: ¡Conozco un restaurante japonés que prepara en mejor Karaage de la ciudad!

Petra 12:58 am: Solo si quieres y si puedes, no te sientas obligado.

Petra 12:58 am: Si te parece muy apresurado lo entiendo, si es así házmelo saber.

Petra 1:00 am: Disculpa por mandarte mensaje a esta hora, debes estar durmiendo ya.

Petra1:00 am: Espero no haberte despertado, si lo hice ¡perdón! =(

Petra 1:05 am: Perdón por la cantidad de mensajes

Petra 1:05 am: =)

Después de leer el último mensaje Levi rio, se carcajeó como tenía mucho que no hacía.

—Es adorable, maldición…— se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró.

En ese momento tomo la decisión, aceptaría su invitación y se daría a él mismo la oportunidad de ver si algo más pasaba entre ellos.

Le envió un único mensaje.

Levi 7:10 am: Pasa a la cafetería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise hacer algo diferente y narrar desde su perspectiva. La verdad es que este Levi es maravilloso, un tanto OoC pero me dejé llevar por el sentimiento.


	3. Baile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final con sabor a principio.

Después de esos primeros mensajes y una nada incómoda plática que tuvieron en la cafetería, empezaron a salir como amigos que se estaban conociendo. Levi había sido muy directo

—Me gustas— le había dicho y de solo recordarlo Petra sentía que los colores se le subían y se le bajaban de la cabeza a los pies. Pero fuera de eso todo marchaba muy bien. Habían salido ya 4 veces en ese plan medio romántico, Levi siempre pasaba por ella y se iban a cenar, cada vez a un lugar diferente y ya se habían llevado 3 buenas sorpresas y un fiasco cuando fueron al restaurante de alitas y estaban tan picosas que ninguno pudo pasar de las primeras 2.

Ahora Petra sabía más de Levi, por ejemplo, sabía que tenía 35 años, que era muy exigente con la limpieza, que había sido criado por su tío y que de profesión era contador, pero decidió poner su propia tienda de té desde que tuvo la experiencia de ser barista mientras estudiaba la universidad. Ahorró varios años para lograrlo y ahora la cafetería era una realidad.

Hoy iba a ser su quinta cita y hasta hacía escasos 5 minutos creía que iban a ir a cenar a “Los 45 Caballeros”, un lugar cuya especialidad era la comida española, sin embargo, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, había cambiado sus planes. Hanji había estado esperando por ella afuera el consultorio junto con Levi, quien la veía un tanto molesto. Justo cuando puso un pie fuera del consultorio, Hanji corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y les dijo que iba a secuestrarlos para llevarlos a un lugar mejor que ese cochino restaurante. Levi volteó a ver a Petra y solo rodó los ojos.

—Va a ser un desastre, pero no hubo manera de deshacerme de ella, es una lunática— le susurró cuando comenzaron a caminar.

—Verán que les va a encantar el lugar, además vendrán otros amigos— gritó Hanji que casi iba corriendo, dejándolos atrás.

En el camino se les unieron Erwin, Mike y Nanaba, amigos de Levi y Hanji de la universidad, Petra había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero no los había conocido en persona. Resultaron ser muy agradables y juntos tomaron un taxi que los llevó por mas de 15 minutos entre calles y avenidas. Nadie, excepto Hanji y el taxista, sabían hacia donde iban, pero a diferencia de Petra, los demás parecían acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones en las que su amiga los involucraba.

Al fin llegaron a lo que parecía una galera abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, o eso hubiera pensado Petra si no hubiera sido por el cadenero de casi 2 metros que cuidaba la entrada y el sonido estruendoso de música electrónica que venía de dentro del establecimiento. Sin nombre y totalmente apartado, nunca se imaginó terminar en una cita un 23 de diciembre en un lugar así. Pero estaba con Levi y eso le bastaba para sentirse contenta.

Entraron rápidamente a pesar de que había una fila enorme de gente vestida de maneras extravagantes. Al parecer Hanji ya tenía todo planeado y sus amigos parecían estar cómodos con eso.

Levi le habló al oído —¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco incómoda. Si no te sientes bien podemos irnos a otro lugar, de hecho, si nos vamos ahora aun llegaríamos al restaurante para usar nuestra reservación—

Petra sentía que la cara le iba a explotar, sentir el aliento de Levi en su oreja fue demasiado para ella. Una clara señal de que sus sentimientos hacia él se habían profundizado —No te preocupes, solo es que no me esperaba terminar en un lugar así, pero… si estamos juntos, creo que estará bien—Extendió su mano lentamente hasta tocar la de Levi, mirándolo a la cara entrelazó sus dedos hasta que quedaron tomados de la mano. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron por un segundo, pero sonrió de inmediato y apretó su mano levemente, Petra pudo jurar que vio sus mejillas colorearse de un rosa hermoso, aunque podrían haber sido las luces o el estrobo que tenían en el techo del lugar.

Llegaron a la mesa que les habían otorgado para darse cuenta de que ahí ya había 3 botellas de diferentes bebidas, entre ellas una de champaña. Todos voltearon a verlos y comenzaron a gritar “Feliz cumpleaños” a todo pulmón. Petra escucho un clarísimo gruñido a su lado y ahí descubrió que lo que estaban celebrando era el cumpleaños de Levi.

Después de los abrazos de oso y los besos por parte de Hanji, Levi parecía mas tenso que nunca. Petra se acercó y se paró a su lado mientras los demás se servían champaña y brindaban sin prestarle atención al festejado.

—No me dijiste que iba a ser tu cumpleaños— le reprochó haciendo puchero, aunque rio de inmediato disipando la tensión.

—No siempre me gusta celebrarlo, de hecho, no es hoy, es el 25 de diciembre, pero a estos trogloditas se les ocurrió festejar hoy sin consultarme y te arrastraron a sus locuras— Levi buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Petra nuevamente, incluso la atrajo hacia él. Ella sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por segundo, lo vio un poco apenada, pero se decidió, dejo de lado esa parte tímida que tantas oportunidades le había quitado antes y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Levi por su parte sonrió abiertamente y se atrevió a devolverle el beso en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de acercamiento, pero el ambiente entre ellos era tan relajado y cómodo que nada les importaba, ni siquiera que sus amigos los veían atentamente y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Hanji insistió que todos fueran a bailar, habían tomado solo champaña y nadie quería acompañarla, pero los jaloneó y logró llevarse a todos a la pista de baile, que básicamente era un cuadro de concreto en medio de la galera. La música sonaba e invadía todos sus sentidos, las luces les hacían sentir en otra dimensión y terminaron disfrutando los bailes locos de Hanji, las coreografías de Erwin y Mike y uno que otro paso a la Michael Jackson de Levi.

En algún momento el ambiente cambió y una canción un tanto romántica comenzó a sonar, instintivamente Levi tomó a Petra de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, entre risas y vaivenes se miraban profundamente, hasta que pasó. Sin previo aviso, como siempre suceden esas cosas, sus rostros se fueron juntando hasta que sus labios chocaron. Nada pasaba por sus mentes y así, bailando al ritmo de la canción que había quedado olvidaba, Petra y Levi se besaron tiernamente.

Aquí comenzó todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Escribir esto me hizo reflexionar bastante, fue un buen reto hacer algo de una pareja que me encanta en una situación que no se me había ocurrido. La inspiración nació porque fui a otra ciudad y vi un consultorio de varios dentistas que se llama "Ral" entonces me pregunté si a Petra le quedaría esa profesión. Mientras escribía me di cuenta de que Petra es un personaje muy versátil, su carácter y su carisma la hacen única y no por nada es uno de mis personajes favoritos del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimiento especial a mi esposo que fue mi beta para este fic. ¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo !!
> 
> Si algún error ortográfico se nos pasó, por favor no duden en decirme :)


End file.
